


Get Up

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Explicit Language, F/M, I Love To Cuss, Physical Abuse, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought that you could have a second chance at a happy life? Not you, That's for damn sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sons of Anarchy Fic and the first multi chapter Fic that I have done. I Hope you enjoy it! thanks for reading

_Weak._ That is how I felt, fuckin' weak. Hair stuck to my face in greasy clumps, clothes hanging off of my now gaunt frame, and worst of all, worst of fucking all was that I let it happen. I used to be so strong and independent, and now I'm practically jogging through the grocery store with my ' _boyfriend_ Charlie' because he doesn't like waiting on me. Now why am I not here shopping alone like normal you ask? Well because I apparently 'can't do a goddamn thing right'. My face is blooming into a brilliant shade of purple on the right side because I tried to make something that wasn't greasy for dinner. God forbid i die of a heart attack, (that would be way to easy). "Lets go bitch, I want to eat something that isn't fucking rabbit food before I go to bed." He said with a jerk on my arm. I didn't notice the woman dressed in black leather watching me.  
"What do you want me to make you?" I mumbled back to him, not looking up from the floor. Huh, I didn't know i had a hole in the toe of my sneaker, damn.  
"What do you think i want? God you're so fuckin' stupid Y/N."  
"Uh maybe a Manwich?" I say quietly. That was filling and it wasn't something I made often because I knew he didn't really like it. It was one of my favorites though, so good and simple.   
"You'd like something easy wouldn't you, Lazy. Besides they are fucking disgusting, just like you. No I think I want you to make meatloaf." _Great_ Meatloaf takes at least an hour to cook, not to mention the prep and clean up time. Looks like I'm in for a long night. "Get dinner stuff I'm going to grab beer." He ordered as he lumbered off. I hated when he drank, it made it worse if that was even possible. I grabbed mashed potatoes, milk, and was grabbing the ground beef in my own little world. Trying to pep talk myself into being on my best behavior-- **Slap** I didn't know what hit me until I looked up and see him above me looking pissed off. "Get up, God you're so pathetic Y/N, I hate having to be like that to you but when you don't listen I have to get a little tough with you."  
"What did you say?" I asked as i got up off the floor, my head was spinning and I reached out to him on instinct to balance myself. "Get off me, stand on your own two feet for once." He snapped.  
"Maybe she could if you hadn't have just slapped her into next week. and judging from her face I'd say it wasn't the first time. " Said a female voice to my left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying Not To Cringe (I Fucking suck at summaries I'm so sorry)

"What business is it of yours if I smack this little idiot around?" He growled out. I stiffened when he put a hand on my arm and I knew from the cold chuckle I heard that it didn't go unnoticed "Yeah she really blooms under your soft hands." she said in a cold voice. I looked up at who was speaking to him in such an angry tone. She was pretty, maybe in her late 40's, black hair with bright blonde running through it, a black leather jacket over a lace top, I noticed the scar running down the middle of her chest but didn't stare, black skinny jeans and heels so high I wondered if it felt like walking on stilts. "Are you alright Honey?" she asked when she noticed that I had looked up at her. Her eyes took in my outfit and appearance and I wanted to flush. Luckily I had learned to not show embarrassment a long time ago. If I thought about how much my appearance has changed in the last two years my past self would be devastated. I used to have light in my E/C eyes, my H/C hair was shiny and soft, and I **Never** would have worn jean this ragged or a shirt this thing. Sadly when you've been through what I've been through you learn how to block the emotions from your face. "She's fine" he snapped out before i could. "I was asking her. _Not_ you." she snapped "I-I'm fine ma'am, thank you for asking. I tripped." I mumbled and looked back at the ground. "see?" He seethed through clenched teeth. "Lets go." He said as he jerked my arm again. We made it about 10 steps when i heard a "Wait!" I stopped on reflex and listened to the click of heels getting closer. "Here sugar, call me if you ever need a ride, Just ask for Gemma and they will put you right through." she gave me a card with 'Teller Morrow' printed on it. "She won't be needing a ride bitch." He said with a glare. "Its a bike shop but we do tows too, calm your tits asshole." She said back and looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry for this." She mumbled He stalked off and i followed behind him to the check out line, I didn't say anything because I knew that would only make it worse for me. "Did you have fun making me look like a bad guy in there Y/N? You will be paying for that later." I tried not to cringe. Great.

**At Home** Dinner went off with out a hitch, I made sure to give Charlie everything he asked for, and I made everything perfectly. It was such a relief that I forgot about earlier, I wasn't paying attention to him when I was doing the dishes and I should have been. I didn't hear him come up behind me...


	3. Chapter 3

** **A week later**  
"Where are you going?" I heard Charlie say through a mouth full of chips when he heard the keys jingle.  
"To the store, We need things for breakfast tomorrow." Tomorrow is our anniversary, and even though he says it was the start of the worst time of his life, Charlie insists that I make a special breakfast for him.  
"I never said you could take my car." I felt myself tense, technically its my car, the registration and insurance are in my name but God forbid i ever say that out loud. Charlie hates it when I mention that something is mine.  
"Can I take the car to the store?" I grumble out. "I guess just this once, I don't want you dropping my case of beer on the way home." I had no idea I was getting beer. "Get more chips too!" Sigh.

I was walking through the breakfast isle when I felt like I was being watched. I didn't look up because I figured I was being paranoid. "That looks painful." I jump and whip around, banging into the shelf in fear. A huge guy was standing in front of me, at least 6'2", Hazel eyes, a beard coverd the lower half of his face and brown hair that was long but slicked back under a beanie, he was wearing faded jeans, black boots, a white t-shirt and a black vest with patches on it. "Whoa whoa I didn't mean to startle you." He looked down at me with shocked eyes.  
"U-Uh, it's fine" I mumbled and bent down to pick up the items that fell from the shelf when i bumped it. "Are you ok? What happened to your face?" He asked. Shit. I forgot about my eye, it was still swollen shut from 'Making Charlie look bad' last week. "Oh! this? its nothing, I fell is all."  
"She said the same thing to me when I saw her old man hit her" said a voice that sounded vaguely familiar. The lady from last week, the very cause of the topic of conversation. Gina...? Gima..? Gemma! That's it. "What?" He said in a startled voice "Is that true?" He stands tall from stooping to help me pick up the boxes. I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything. "Is he here with you sweetheart?" Gemma asked in a kind voice, it was weird to hear that tone from someone who looked so fierce.  
I shake my head no. "I should be going, I still need to get home to cook dinner." I don't look up from the ground as i start to turn away. I flinched badly when i felt a warm calloused hand on my arm. The large hand jerked back and i heard a sigh followed by the sound of a hand hitting leather. "Ow Gem!" "Well don't man handle her Ope, she gets that enough." She said in a snarky tone. I tried not to chuckle at the though of this tiny lady hurting the giant man. Ope? What a weird thing to call someone, I wonder what it means?  
"I wasn't hurting her, I wanted to-..." I didn't hear what he said since I had walked away and turned onto another isle when they were distracted. I needed to get away from them in case one of Charlies friends saw me. He was famous for sending his pals out to check up on me. I rushed to finish and finally relaxed in the parking lot as i loaded up the car and started driving home.  
"Took you long enough" Charlie said from the couch where i left him. "Sorry, the lines were longer then I realized."  
"Are you sure you didn't stay and chat with anyone?" He asked in a low tone. "N-no, I didn't. Why?" I cringed, fuck. I shouldn't have asked why.  
"Don't question me bitch!" He roared at me, getting up off the couch. **Slap!** "Ah!" I couldn't help but cry out when his hand busted the swollen skin under my eye open. As i fell to the floor i felt something warm running down my face, I couldn't tell if it was blood or tears. "What did i fuckin' say about talking against me when i punish you?!" He yelled and began to undo his belt.  
"I guess you need a different type of punishment this time Y/N."  
"P-please Charlie, I didn't mean to speak against you. I-I'm so sorry." I sobbed and cradled my face. I was so tired of being hurt. "Turn around bitch!" He yelled and reached down to whip me around so my back was facing him. "Take off your shirt." He ordered. **Thwack!** I gasped as the belt lashed against my back. It burned and ached and I wanted to cry out so much but I knew it would only be worse so I just sat there as tears silently poured down my face  
**Thwack!**  
**Thwack!** Charlie hit me ten times with that belt. "I think that is enough for now, next time you will get worse, Next time I'll tie your hands with it and take you like the bitch you are. Whether you want it or not." I felt blood run down my back and waited frozen in fear for him to tell me to move. "Go clean yourself up, take a shower and for fucks sake don't bleed everywhere." Charlie went back to the couch and I slowly stood up. My whole back felt like it was on fire, I think that would have hurt less though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choices.

** **Next Afternoon** **  
After breakfast was made, eaten, and put away I went to my room to read (Yes Charlie and I don't share, He only wants me in his bed for 'the only thing I'm kind of good at.') I have an air mattress that i sleep on. I was reading and getting caught up in the story of a brave girl when -Ding dong!- I got up and was almost at the door. "Who the fuck is that?! I was sleeping goddammit!" I cringed, I hoped he wouldn't wake up. -Ding Dong!- "Are you gonna fucking get that you useless little shit?!" He roared at me storming into the room. "Never mind, move" He shoved me out of the way and i fell over the coffee table, landing on my back. "Ah!" I gasped as i felt my back protest after last nights lashings.   
Charlie flung open the door "What the hell do you want?"   
"Uhh is Y/N L/N here?" said a male voice. Uh Oh. I got up slowly and moved to see who it was. Both sets of eyes turned to me. The guy from yesterday is on my porch with my wallet in his hand. "I'm F/N how can I help you?" I ask looking anywhere but at Charlie. "I'm Opie, You forgot your wallet at the store yesterday. I found it in the parking lot." He handed it to me and I noticed that his hands were greasy. "O-oh um thank you sir, I didn't notice it was missing."   
"You didn't notice that it was gone? Really Y/N you really are an fucking moron." Charlie was seething at me "You probably knew it was gone and didn't say anything so you didn't get in trouble, isn't that right?" I paled, "N-no Ch-Charlie. I really didn't notice, I'm sorry. I didn't lie to you!" I started to panic. The man looked a little taken aback at the attitude I was receiving. "It's an honest mistake man, happens to people all the time." He tried to stick up for me.   
"Mind your own business punk." I gasped. Charlie was being so rude and this guy could crush him. "Y/N go make my lunch, now." He glared at me and turned back to the guy. "Thanks you can go now." he went to close the door. "Why is your back bleeding Y/N?" He asked. Charlie laughed. "It's not, what makes you think that?"   
"Because its soaked through her shirt fuckface." Opie said in a low voice. "Did you fall again F/N?" He continued in a withering tone. "Stay out of it dude, Y/N kitchen **Now** Don't make me ask again."   
"Don't call me dude you piece of shit. What her face looking like a piece of raw meat isn't good enough for you? You make me fucking sick." Opie looks at me "If you want to come with me I'll wait and you can pack a bag. you-"  
"She isn't going anywhere!"   
"_don't have to take this anymore." He finished like Charlie didn't even speak. I continued to walk into the kitchen. I had no choice, there wasn't anywhere for me to go, I have no one else and I had no job. Charlie made sure I was trapped. I was getting out the things to make Charlie lunch and i hear "If you touch her again I'll know, and I'll make you fucking pay. Got it?" Then the door slammed and I hear Charlies fist hit the wall. "Ooh F/N" He sings "Remember what I said would be your next punishment?" He stalks into the kitchen and pins me against the counter. " You've been very bad and I think you need to pay for making that guy come here and him treating me like that." I flinch when his hand grips the back of my neck firmly. "But you won't see it coming, that is the first part of the punishment. You will be in constant fear, waiting for it to come." I started to shake and whimpered softly. "Please Charlie, I didn't mean to. I'm s-so s-sorry." I stuttered out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need a hero.

**Fuck** Of course this had to happen to me. Halfway home from the drug store the car craps out. I had to run get a pregnancy test, I realized I was out of tampons, then it clicked that i was late, the stupid car sputtered its last unimpressed sputter about a five minutes ago and I didn't know who to call. I didn't want to call Charlie but I had no one else. 'Sigh' Wait! I dove into my purse and found the card. Teller Morrow! I dialed and a man with an Irish accent answered "Teller Morrow how can I help ye?"   
"Um c-can I speak with Gemma?"   
"One sec" his voice sounds farther away 'Opie! Wheres mama at?' I heard mumbling then a "She's not here luv, anyone else you want to talk to?"   
"Um I need a tow, she said to call her if i needed her." I trailed off unsure what to say   
"What's your name luv?" you told him and he sounded far away 'Anyone know a F/N L/N?'   
"F/N?" I hear someone ask "Uh yes?"   
"It's Opie."   
"Oh, Um hi, can you come give me a tow, my car died?" I asked unsure. I didn't know if Gemma told him that she gave me her card.   
"Yeah where are you?" I told him and he said he'd be right there. I waited for about ten minutes until i saw a tow truck coming towards me. I grabbed my bags and jumped out as the truck pulled up beside me. "hey" Opie said.   
"Hey thanks for coming" I mumbled and moved out of the way. I stood back awkwardly as he loaded up the car. "I'll take you back to TM and we can see what the damage is." He said as he opened the door for me. "Thank you" I mumbled and made sure not to get to close to him as i got in. "Sure thing sweetheart" He smiled at me. He kept shooting me sideways looks and I knew it was awkward but I had no idea what to say. I am not used to being around strange men. "Whats in the bag?" He asked and i clenched it tighter in my fist. I didn't realized I had such a grip on it. "Oh, its nothing, nothing at all." "Ookay." he draws the word out like a 'uh huh sure'. It didn't take long to get back to TM. I jumped out when he said "If you want to wait in the office there is a fridge with drinks and a bathroom in there. I'll come get you when I know whats up with your car."   
"Alright, thanks" I muttered and trudged in the way he pointed me. I opened the door and there was a man in there, he was small and had- _plastic fingers?_ What. The. Fuck?   
"Hi! I'm Chucky! Who are you?" Well isn't he a cheery fucker. "Um F/N. Bathroom?" I mumbled  
"Right through there Sweetness." He pointed   
"Thanks"   
** **Twenty Minutes Later** **  
I was still in shock, I was fucking pregnant. Tears were pouring down my face. I've always wanted kids, but Jesus Christ on a cracker I wanted them with someone who loved me, who treated me well. After everything I've been through I'm shocked my body could conceive at all. What am I going to do? There were to many thoughts running through my mind. Someone knocked on the door. "F/N?" Opie. I couldn't answer 'How long has she been in there Chucky?'  
'Since you got here'   
'That was a half hour ago!'  
'I didn't want to bug her' He said defensively.  
"F/n? Open the door please?" I still didn't answer. I heard a key and watched him come in. He sees me sitting on the floor, holding a pregnancy test with tears on my cheeks.   
All he can say is "Fuck" I just nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Save me from myself.

"It's gonna be ok Y/N, We can fix this." you flinch at the implication and look up at Opie. Your eyes are so lost that he cringes. "I'll take care of you, both of you." He looks at your stomach, then holds out his hand for you to take. "Lets get you off the floor sweetheart, c'mon." You reach up and watch his big hand consume your smaller one. He walks you to the couch in the office and tells Chucky to 'Beat it' with a head nod to the garage. "I take it that's what was clutched in your death grip on the way over" He says as he walks to the fridge and pulls out two waters. You nod and look up at him.  
"What am I gonna do?" You whisper in a voice so distraught that it breaks part of his heart. He hands you a water and sits next to you. You flinch when he reaches out to wipe a tear off your cheek, causing him to pause. "Well, We are going to wait for Gemma to get back, then we can make a plan with her. Until then, are you hungry? When did you eat last?" You try to think and after a minute you shrug "I can't remember, yesterday? the day before maybe?" You look up and his eyes are angry. "Seriously?" Opie growls out. You slide to the other side of the couch and look away from him. He gets up and walks over to a door, flings it open and shouts "Jax!" and closes the door. The door opens and a guy with Blonde hair comes in. "What up Ope?" Then he looks over and sees you. "Hello Darlin' " He says as he walks over "I'm gonna take F/N for lunch, that ok with you VP?"   
"Sure, She can have my lunch too she's tiny as fuck." He is watching you, looking at your bruised face and terrified expression. I stand up when he sits by me, feeling crowded "Where are you goin' darlin'?" he reaches out and pats your back. "Ah!" You gasp and cringe as he hits the welts. He frowns. "Are you ok?"   
"F/N let me see your back please?" Opie asks. I know I look stricken and shake my head. "Please?" he asks again so I sigh and turn my back to them, pulling my shirt up and around my neck. They both gasp and Opie says "Motherfucker!" I guess its worse then I thought. The outside door opens and Gemma walks in and sees the front of my body. She gasps as I turn around on reflex, showing her my back and giving Opie and Jax a view of my front. I pull my shirt down and run out the door. "F/N Wait!" Opie yells.   
I'm so mortified. I have so many scars on my chest and stomach, then i flashed Gemma my back and she looked so horrified. I'm running down the block when a motorcycle cuts me off. "F/N! stop running please!" Opie jumps off the bike and walks to me. He gently puts his hands on my shoulders and I try not to take a step back. "Look at me please" he waits until I do. "I want to go get your back looked at, I think its infected please." I shake my head "No insurance."   
"It's fine, my friend will look for free ok?" I nod. why not. Opie hands me a helmet and I clip the it on and climb on behind him. "Hold on princess" He says and starts the engine. I tentatively wrap my arms around him as he takes off.   
"I'm sorry I horrified everyone" I mumble to him while we are waiting for the Doctor to come in. "What?" he gives me a 'what the fuck?' look. "We weren't horrified at you, we were all pissed that someone did that to you Y/N." Oh, You didn't know what to say to that so you just looked at your feet.   
The Doctor comes in, a woman about my age, dark hair, and a kind of pompous attitude hangs around her. She makes you feel uncomfortable. "Take off your shirt please" So I do, and she gasps and covers her mouth. I look down and reach for my shirt again.  
"Can we go Opie please? I can just put something on it later" I asked him. "No! no, its fine just let me get what I need for your back, What happened?" She asks and goes to get the supplies from the side cabinet. "Um, Well, a belt happened." I whisper as softly as i can but Opie still hears and inhales sharply.   
Dr. Knowles -Tara- patched me up and tried to give me something for the pain, but i mumbled "Baby" and she gave me something else, then took us down to the OB-GYN section of the hospital to get the baby looked at. I am 9 weeks pregnant. Opie smiled when we heard the babies heartbeat. Until Tara asked "Are you keeping it?" with a judgmental look.   
"Yes I think so" I said. "Oh, even with the.... home life that you have?" she questions. "Look what being with the club has gotten you F/N." What the hell? "What club?" I ask. "She's not a Crow Eater Tara!" Opie exclaims with fury. "The club didn't cause this." She flushed and started wiping the goo off my pelvis. "You can;t blame me for thinking that Opie. Look at the clubs record."   
"What Club Opie?" He sighed.   
"The Sons Of Anarchy Motorcycle Club." Shit, a biker club. "Oh..." I didn't say anything else until we got outside. "Is your club that bad?" You ask as you clip on your helmet and climb on behind him. "It can be sometimes" Is all he says before he starts the bike and drives off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movin' On.

We pull up to a diner and Opie looks over his shoulder at me. "Still hungry?" I nod and climb off the bike, taking off the helmet and shaking my hair out. Opie chuckles and I look up at him.   
"My daughter does that when she takes her helmet off too." He explains and my stomach clenches. He has a kid, probably a wife. "If you have things to get back to i can just go home and make something there?" I say and step back towards the bike.  
"No!" He says a little to loud and reaches out to grip my arm, causing me to flinch. "You need to eat." He says in a softer tone, holding out his hand. I don't take it and walk around the bike towards the door. He sighs and follows a few paces behind me. "I'd never hurt you." He whispers so low that you almost miss it.   
"Everyone says that." I mumble and enter the diner.   
After lunch is eaten (She wants a burger, fries, and a shake Opie ordered) He takes me back to Teller Morrow A.K.A TM and takes me into the garage. The first thing I notice is all the bikes, the second is all the scary looking men. Opie walks over to one and mumbles in his ear, The guy nods walking over to me while Opie talks to the other men. "Hey Lass, I'm Chibs! But ye can call me philip if ye wanta" He smiles and nods his head at me. He is very calm and doesn't try to touch me. I nod and say "F/N" Looking up i notice the scars on each of his cheeks and see that his eyes look kind. "Well F/N how did a pretty lass like you meet a punk like Opie?" He says with a chuckle. Before I can answer I jump and cover my face as a wrench gets thrown at him. "Shit! Sorry F/N!" Opie yells and I look at his horrified expression... along with all the other men's horrified expressions.   
I nod and walk outside to the play set I saw when we pulled in. I sit on the swing and gently sway as I think about the events of today. I see Gemma heading towards me and She sits on the other swing. "So, a bun in the oven huh?" I nod and keep swinging.   
"Any idea on what you're gonna do?" She asks. I shake my head. "Jeez let me get a word in huh?" she teases   
"I have no idea what to do Gemma, I'm scared, Please tell me what to do?" I look at her with huge eyes and beg for her help.  
"Ok, heres the plan, The boys will come and help you pack some stuff from your place, then you can come stay with me. I can help you find a job if you want and everything will be fine darlin'." She smiles and looks at you. "You're tough kid, you can do this."  
"I don't want to be a burden Gemma" I mumble.   
"You wont be Y/N, I want to help you, Let me be a mama bear ok? My Little cub is all grown up so I don't get to be one anymore." I see Jax heading over to us.  
"Hey Mom, You come up with a plan?" I turn an look at Gemma "Little cub?!" I say in an incredulous tone causing her to laugh.   
Jax looks lost and she laughs again "Yes baby, we did, You boys will help F/n pack up and bring her to my place." He nods and says "Great, lets introduce her to the boys."   
"They better be nice to her Jax, No scaring her either, hell I'm coming with you two." We walk over and I enter the garage again, Chibs smiles and winks at me. "Alright boys listen up." Jax yells. "This is F/N, we are gonna go help her get her stuff from a not so great place and she is gonna crash with my mom for a while. Everyone say hi, but don't overwhelm her for fucks sake." He grins as he says it. I am suddenly surrounded by nine really intimidating men : Opie, Jax, Chibs, Juice 'Hey!', Bobby 'Hey sweetheart', Happy 'Hi', Half sack 'Hey Gorgeous', Tig 'Hey You're pretty!', and Clay "She's staying with Gemma huh? When was I gonna find out?"   
"Just now baby" Gemma said and walked over to hug and kiss him as the guys chuckled. I went to lean against the wall but leaned into a warm chest instead and jumped. "It's ok" Opie said and wrapped an arm around me gently. It feels nice, I thought. I looked at him and smiled softly. "When are we gonna go to get my stuff? I murmured at him.   
"When you want to? When is the best time?" He asked "It's not gonna be good no matter what, I should have been back hours ago." He nods "Now it is then, C'mon guys lets go get her shit!" He shouts to the guys. "Do you have a bag?" I shake my head no. "Be right back." He walks away and Juice comes up to me "Hey F/N I'm Juice" He says with a sweet smile.  
"I remember" I tell him and look at him then the ground. "Nah don't do that, your eyes are too pretty to be looking down like that." I jump when he touches my chin. "Hey!" Opie says and I step closer to him unintentionally. He gives me a black duffle bag with S.A.M.C.R.O. on it. I look up and smile at him "Thank you"   
"Anytime" He hooks his arm around me and smiles at Juice. The boys all put on their black leather vests 'Cuts' and head to their bikes. I get behind Opie and wrap my arms around him, he looks over his shoulder and smiles at me. It takes a surprisingly short amount of time to get to my house but I'm a wreck by the time we get there, shaking and pale. "It's gonna be ok darlin' " Jax says to me as I go open the door.   
"Bitch where the fuck have you been?!" Charlie roars out and lunges for me when i first step through the door.   
"Hell No!" Opie pins him to the wall and looks at you "Go pack sweetheart I'll be right here ok? Jax go with her." Jax nods and follows you to your room.  
"Will you deflate that air mattress while I get my clothes and stuff?"  
"You won't need that darlin' my mom has a bed for you"   
"Oh." I nod and finish stuffing clothes and underwear into the bag. "I'm done." I tell him after i grab my photo albums   
"That's it?" he looks around and see's that it really is. He shakes his head at something and follows you out.   
"You can't leave me you whore! You have no one! No one wants you. I broke you remember?!" He is screaming at you and trying to pull away from Opie.   
Jax puts an arm around me and leads me outside. I see Opie nod at him and lean in closer to Charlie. "Listen to me you piece of shit. If you ever come near her again I'll fuckin' kill you myself. She isn't yours anymore."   
Charlie laughs and says "Good luck man, she isn't good at anything, can't cook, can't clean, and is fuckin' awful in bed!" He seethes  
Opie pulls him off the wall and shoves him across the room. "Just remember what I said."   
I feel so free when i climb behind Opie and He drives me away from the hell that has been my life for the past two years.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning to be free

Being at Gemma's was an interesting experience for me. I didn't know what to do with myself at first, she showed me to my room, which was so nice that I was afraid to go in. I didn't want to get it dirty, she told me to unpack and then come find her but I couldn't. I knew that I would mess up and would have to leave so i set my bag in the closet, Then sat on the floor next to the bed to think about everything. After I was a bit more calm I went to find Gemma, the house was nice and everything was so pretty I was awestruck. She found me looking at the pictures she has hanging around. Jax as a baby, Jax and Opie growing up. I giggled at one of them dressed as cowboys.  
"He was a cute kid huh?" she smiled and looked with me. I didn't know who she meant but it was true either way so i nodded. "They have always been like brothers. Opies dad isn't the greatest so he practically grew up here." I nodded again and said "It seems like you like taking in strays." She smiled again and laughed.  
"Oh honey, you have no idea, I am the queen/ mother of the club. That place is like a goddamn animal shelter." I smiled and turned to her when i ran out of photos to look at. "You have a lovely home, why would you let me in it?" I was really curious.  
She looked sad for a minute and just looked at me. "Because you needed it. I couldn't just leave you in that place Y/N. It wasn't right and you shouldn't have been there."  
I didn't know what to say. "I'm not used to kindness Gemma." I whispered to her and felt tears gather in my eyes.  
"Thats ok, the world isn't always kind but it will be better then what you used to have." she wrapped her arm around me "C'mon, lets feed you and the peanut in there."  
** **A Week Later** ** I was playing with Gemma's bird while she cleaned its cage, She was surprised at first that I wasn't afraid of it. I just shrugged and held out my arm for the bird to climb on. "Gem?!" We hear from the kitchen. She raises a brow and calls out "Kitchen!" Clay, Jax, and Opie come in. "hey baby" Clay says and hugs Gemma. Opie and Jax come over to me. "Hey darlin' " Jax said as Opie says "Hey Sweetheart" I smile and mumble a "Hey"  
"Whats for dinner ma?" Jax asked with a cocky smile. "I was thinking of ordering pizza what do you guys think?" Everyone nods and she goes to order. "Y/N what kind of pizza do you like?" I shrug "Um Pepperoni and olive?" I ask, unsure, I never get to pick.  
Clay laughs and looks at Opie "Looks like you found a keeper Ope." I look at him with a 'huh?' look.  
"That's Opes favorite too" "Oh" I nod. "I'm gonna get some air." I point at the door and walk out. I have zero people kills after all this time. I've talked more today then you have in a year and its exhausting. You have a few minutes alone sitting on the step before the door opens and you see giant boots stand next to you. "This seat taken?" I smile and shake my head. "Have a seat Opie." Him and I have gotten closer since I moved in with Gemma. He was there a lot too, even without Jax.  
"How is your back feeling?"  
"Fine, I only notice it when i brush against it.-" I pause thinking of how to say this "Um, I never did thank you, for everything you did for me that day... You didn't have to help me."  
"Yes I did, What kind of a guy would I be if I left you to deal with that alone?" I chuckled. "That's what Gemma basically told me."  
"Can I ask you why you stayed?" I cringed but nodded. "I had **no where else to go** Opie, I have no family, my friends and I lost touch when I moved here with Charlie, and he never let me meet anyone who wasn't his friend. I know that sounds pathetic but at first I felt like I didn't need anyone but him."  
"You don't have family?" I shake my head and he nods. "Well you do now." He mumbled and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Wont your wife wonder where you are?" I asked him He stiffened and inhaled sharply, pulling his arm away.  
"No. she wont."  
I looked down and shimmied away from him a little, feeling like i did something wrong. The door opened and Jax came out "Hey kids whats happenin'?"  
I jumped up and said "I'm gonna go see if Gemma needs help i guess." And darted into the house. "U-uh alright."  
I hid in my room until Jax came to get me for dinner. "Y/N pizzas here darlin', gotta feed that little peanut right?" he called from outside.  
"Coming." I called and went into my bag for my hoodie. It made me feel smaller since it was so big. I headed into the kitchen and stood listening outside the door for a second.  
"Hope she is comfortable here, should take her to get some new clothes." Gemma said.  
"That would be good, all her stuff is ratty and thin. I'm sure she loves it here mom, her room had an air mattress and thats about it. no pillows, it was sad." Jax said with anger in his voice.  
Gemma sighed "Thats so awful. Poor girl."  
I walked into the kitchen and acted like i didn't hear anything. "Hey honey make a plate huh?" I didn't look at Opie, even though I felt his gaze on me. I didn't want to mess up again. Dinner went well enough, not a lot was said just mostly small talk and the how was your day type of deal Jax kept looking between Opie and I when I sat next to him instead. I helped clean up and then hugged Jax goodnight when he went to leave. "See ya in the morning darlin'"  
"See ya Jax."  
I heard a small cough and look up to see Opie standing there. I looked down again and heard him step closer. He wrapped his big warm arms around me and I leaned into him. "I'm sorry I upset you" I murmured.  
He shook his head and said "I'm sorry, Its hard to talk about her, she passed away." I cringed. _Oh Shit_ "I'm so sorry, I didn't know" I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. He buried his face in my hair and said "We should get you inside were it's warm." I nodded and led him to my room  
"U-um do you want to sit and talk with me?" I motioned to the bed awkwardly. I didn't want him to go yet. "Sure" He grinned and sprawled out on the bed.  
"I'm gonna change I'll be right back." I grabbed my duffle and headed to the bathroom. He was still there when i came back in stretch pants and my hoodie. I climbed up next to him and laid down. I looked at him and smiled softly. He was asleep. I rolled over and got comfy, drifting off to sleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Day, New Way

The first thought I had when I woke up was **Hot** The second was _Comfy_. I wiggled a little to be able to kick my foot out and realized I was stuck. I cracked open my eye and saw that I was wrapped up in...Opie? Oh _Oh_ thats right, we fell asleep togther. I gently poked him to see if he would wake up, I had to pee! -Poke- "Opie" I whispered -Poke- "Opieee" -Poke- "Opie" sigh. alright wiggle out it is. I wriggled and got one leg free and then he rolled over and wrapped around me again.   
"Opie!" I laughed out his name. "mmm"   
"Hey, I have to pee lemme out!" "Noooo" He said with a scrunchy face  
"Please?" I begged He sighed and rolled off of you. "Freedom!" I whispered and walked to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth before i went back to bed. As soon as I was comfortable Opie rolled over and snuggled against me, burrowing his face into my hair. I fell back to sleep with him curled around me and when I woke up again Clay was standing in the door way.  
I jumped and bumped into Opie, I had forgotten he was there so i shrieked and scared both of them. Opie fell off the bed saying "What? What?!" and looking around, while Clay just stood there and looked appalled. "Sorry Kid, Gemma wanted me to get you for breakfast." He looked sheepish and walked away.  
"What happened?" Opie asked  
"I woke up and Clay was just standing there and it freaked me out, then I forgot you were here so I got double scared..." I trailed off and he chuckled. "well that was a hell of a wake up call, I've never heard a noise like that before."   
"Oh whatever!" I stuck my tongue out at him and climbed out of bed. "Need a hand?" I asked as i walked over to him on the floor. I _tried_ to get him up, and it was fun to try, but in the end i ended up on the floor too.   
We went and ate breakfast with Clay and Gemma, who was surprised that Opie was still here 'I thought you left with Jax?' He shook his head no and looked at Clay. "So whats on the schedule for today Prez?" Clay looked at me and shook his head "Nothing yet Ope" I felt like i was missing something but let it go, the egg smell was getting to me and I was getting a little sick. "I'll be right-" I ran to the bathroom.   
"Damn, I didn't think about that!" Gemma said and told Opie to sit back down when he went to go after me. "Whats- Oh...Morning Sickness..." Clay said and shook his head.   
"Crap." Was all Opie said. I came back into the room and just sat there, I wasn't hungry anymore. Gemma passed me a ginger ale from the fridge and I gave her a grateful smile.  
"So Gem I was thinking that Y/N could work with you at TM or at Cara Cara?" Clay mentioned in passing. "No" Opie growled.   
"No?" I asked him "She's not working in porn Clay." He said ignoring me.  
"Porn?" Huh?   
"Cara Cara is an adult film company the club owns. and of course she wouldn't be working in it, just doing the books if she wanted." Clay told me. Oh...   
"Sure, Wherever you need help at" I shrugged and looked at Opie. "I don't think that being pregnant and a porn star go together Opie, No worries." I tried to make him laugh but it didn't work. _Great_   
"Need help cleaning up Gem?" I asked her as Jax came in Doctor Knowles. I was surprised that she would be seen with him, she still seemed pompous. "Sure honey thank you." Gemma answered and smiled at Jax and the Doc. I went into the kitchen and started cleaning up when I heard "Not a crow eater huh Ope?"  
"She's not a crow eater Tara, she is staying here for a while." Jax interjected.  
"Looked like she wants to be Opies old lady." She said and I heard a chair scrape against the floor, followed by a door slam.   
"What the hell Tara!" Jax yelled and I heard the door close again.   
"Look Tara I know how you feel about the club, but its in Jax's blood, you hating on it isn't going to make him leave it. only leave you." Gemma said   
I was finishing up and heading to my room when Tara called out to me "Remember Y/n his last old lady died so I wouldn't get to attached to him, it wont end well for you."  
"I don't need arrogant, self righteous advice, from a girl who isn't comfortable in her own skin... But thanks for trying Doc. Maybe they can teach you how to be human at that fancy school next." I told her in the coldest voice I could muster. I looked her up and down then walked away from her to go take a shower.

"Hey" I flinched and whirled around to see Gemma sitting on my bed. "Hey Gemma"   
"How about you and me have a girls day? We can go shopping and get some lunch?"   
"Sure that sounds like fun, I've never had a girls day before."   
"Great, Get dressed and we'll go" And boy did we go, Gemma bought me a whole new wardrobe from new shoes (Sneakers, Boots, and sandals), bottoms (pants, shorts, skirts, yoga pants), Tops (Long sleeved, Short sleeved, all lace, spaghetti strapped) and don't even get me started on bra's and underwear. She also gave me another hoodie but this one was SAMCRO, and not as gigantic as my other one.   
After we ate and shopped we went home to drop the stuff off and Gemma picked out an outfit for me to change into: Black Skinny jeans, boots, a mid-sleeved black shirt with pink lace on the back and I brought the hoodie just in case, and off we went to TM.   
"Hey Y/n!" I looked up and smiled at Half Sack. "Hey" I replied and followed Gemma into the office.   
"You can talk to the boys if you want to sugar, you don't have to stick with me all the time" she told me with a smile.  
I nodded and went into the garage to observe. I noticed Tig working on a classic 69 mustang and edged closer.   
I was so absorbed in watching the car get put back together that I didn't notice anyone come up behind me, I jumped and squeaked when arms wrapped around me. I flung my head back as a reflex and connected with a nose, instantly i got released and whipped around to see Juice holding his face. "Ah! What the hell Y/n?!" He glared at me and I flinched at the venom in his tone. "What the fuck is wrong with you? I was just saying Hi!" He yelled at me. I looked at the ground and tried not to tear up but it was no use. "I-I'm sorry Juice I-I didn't mean to." I whispered and turned to walk out of the garage. I didn't see Opie standing there and bumped into him. "Oh God I-I'm sorry!" I cried and ran past him not wanting to get yelled at again.  
"Y/N?" he yelled and looked in the garage "What the hell happened to her?" he asked  
"Juice snuck up behind her and scared her and she accidentally bashed his nose. He yelled at her and made her feel like crap." Chibs told him   
He whipped around and stalked over to Juice. "Hey! Why'd you yell at Y/n?" "Crazy bitch bashed my nose in, I was only saying hi!"  
"You don't sneak up on someone who just got out of an abusive relationship moron! He used her back as a whipping post!" He shouted as Juice paled.   
"Ah shit man i didn't know. I'll apologize right now."  
"I got it, stay away from her" he growled and went to find you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the family

I was sitting on the swing set when Opie came out. I grimaced at how mad he looked, he was shaking his head and then he looked up and saw me looking at him. _He smiled_.   
"Hey, need a push?" he gestured at the swing. I shook my head no and looked up at him. "Am I ever going to stop being afraid? I know it's only been a few days but I really would like to not freak out all the time." He sighed and touched my hand, I had it gripping the swings chain tight enough to turn my hands white. I let go and let him take it. "Yes, at some point, when you feel totally safe you won't be as afraid. **But** it is perfectly natural for you to be a bit skittish Y/N. You lived a terrible life for a long time." I heard a bike start up and saw Chibs, Tig, and Bobby getting ready to take off.   
"I seem to be fine with you." I mumbled and heard him chuckle.   
"Ope! Your ma called! Ella needs you" Gemma hollered at him from the office. He looks at you and asks "Wanna go for a ride?" I hesitate, I didn't want to be in his way. "You go ahead, I think Gemma wants to talk to me about Cara Cara and all that." I tell him with a small smile. He nods and gets up. "Don't worry about anything alright? You're safe here, I'll be back soon." I nod and stand too, walking over to Gemma. "Ready to learn to ropes baby?" she asks and I smile at her. "Yes ma'am"   
"Do I look old enough to be a ma'am to you?...Never mind don't answer that." She chuckles and asks "Why didn't you go with Ope? I thought you felt ok with him."   
"I do, I just didn't want to be in his way when he was dealin' with stuff."   
"He just went to see his kids, nothing to be in the way of darlin'. His mom has them during to week and he goes to see them when they start to miss him."   
"Oh. Well even more reason not to tag along. He has priorities." I tell her and then notice that the garage is more quiet today. "Where is everyone?"   
"Oh Juice is here, and Chucky is always here. But the others had club business to handle today." I stiffened when she said Juice. I nod and start getting caught up in the business information I'm learning. Gemma doesn't seem surprised that I know how to do books, and that I am good with computers. "You can make friends with that monster then! I hate it!" she tells me with a laugh. I smile and tell her that sounds good to me.   
"Hey Gem, can i have a minute with F/N? I hear from the garage door. I look up and see Juice as Gemma says "sure baby", walking outside to see Chucky. He notices my smile drop a little and says "C'mon don't be like that sweetness, I come in peace and all that." I don't look up at him when he sits on the couch.   
"I'm sorry I head butted you." I mumble and he rushes out "No! no, I shoulda never snuck up on you like that, I forgot about your ex and all that, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you." He looks as awkward as I feel. I give him a small smile and nod "So were good?" He asks hopefully.  
"Yeah, we're good."   
"Oh thank God, I think Opie wanted to cut me when I told him what happened. Then I just felt like shit cuz I scared you so bad. I'm hoping we can be friends and that you know I'd never, well no one here would ever hurt you, we protect our own-" He cuts himself off "I'm rambling. Sorry sweetie. Just try to remember, that this is a safe place with some good people alright?" I nod again and he leaves me to my thoughts. I was starting to get hungry again, so I told Gemma I was going to walk down to the store and get a snack. She offered to send Juice, but I wanted to get some fresh air. I ended up getting a fruit salad and a water (even though i wanted to eat a freakin' chocolate cake) I figured that would be better for the baby.   
Its a shock to me still, being pregnant. I haven't had time to really think on it, so i detour to the park and just sit and think for a while. Its nice, very peaceful and no one around to scare me. I started to wander back to TM and realized that I had been gone a while. Oh well. I looked up as i heard a motorcycle approaching. "Where the hell have you been?!" Jax pulled up next to me. "Opie is freakin' out, thinkin' that you got hurt."  
Oops, I guess I shouldn't have lingered at the park. Jax takes me back to TM and I see Opie walking over. "Are you ok? What happened?" He looks me up and down like he is looking for an injury. "She's fine Ope, she was walking back from the park when I found her." I nodded and pulled away from him. "I'm fine, I'm sure you guys have stuff to do, I'll go see Gemma. Thanks for the ride Jax." I smile at him and he leans down to give me a hug "Anytime darlin' "   
"Hey sugar, how are ya?" Gemma asks as I walk into the office. "Doing good, I just wanted to let you know I was back." I smiled at her and she nodded. The garage door opened and Jax stuck his head in, "Hey ma we are having a party at the club house tonight for Half Sacks patch in." He grinned and looked at me "You're coming too right?" I gave him a blank look, none of that made any sense to me so I just looked at Gemma. "Yes she will be there" Was all that she said.   
I shrugged and gave him a smile "Sure, sounds like fun."   
"Great see ya there darlin' "   
Gemma and I finished going through the works she had planned for today and then we took us home to get ready for the party. She picked out my outfit again and told me what the celebration was all about. Half Sack was an official member of SAMCRO, and that was something to party about.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opie looks a little green...

I can honestly tell you that a party at a SAMCRO club house is exactly what you would expect. Lots of Alcohol, probably drugs, and of course a plethora of half naked women (also known as crow eaters). Jax volunteered to give me a tour of the club house since Gemma told him I would be spending a lot of time there. We bumped into Opie coming out of his room and he didn't look happy to see Jax and I back there.   
"Hey Ope" I said with a smile  
"Hey." he mumbled as he shuffled past me. Huh, maybe he is having an off day. After the tour we went back to the party and I looked around for Opie. When i didn't see him I decided to watch the game of pool that was going on between Tig and Chibs. They were talking so much shit that i couldn't help but giggle at them. "Here Y/N" I looked up at the cup then at Jax, "It's ginger ale, I don't plan on getting the peanut drunk just yet." I smiled "Thank you."  
"No problem darlin' " he put an arm over my shoulder and I leaned into him for a minute. "Opie cares for you ya know?" he told me "I haven't seen him smile that much since his wife died."   
"I care about him too, he makes me feel safe. I just don't want to burden anyone with my problems though. I'm a broken, pregnant _mess_ . He shouldn't be adding friends like me to his list." I shrugged and looked away. "I don't even know how to be normal anymore."   
"That's not true. You have been through a lot Y/N, cut yourself some slack, and everyone is a mess, you stopped being one the minute you decided to leave. That took a lot of guts."  
"If I had to do it alone I don't think that I could have, that isn't something to be proud of Jax." I argued. I knew better.   
"Well you two look cozy."   
"Opie!" I cheered and smiled at him. "haven't seen you around tonight."  
"Well you're so w-wrapped up with Jax, I'm surprised you see anythin-thing" he slurred. Wow, drunk Opie...  
"What?" Jax laughed and shook his head. "No brother, No, you're so drunk right now. Go lay down, don't make an ass out of yourself."   
"Well I'm not being an ass, if you wanted to be alone with her you could have taken her back to your room." He mumbled out with a glare on his face.  
"Well Ope, maybe if you weren't sulking I would have been spending time with you." I murmured and looked away.   
"Sulking?!" he half yelled "I'm not sulking you bitch, why should i care if you spread your legs for him? You are already pregnant after all." I flinched when he got a step closer to me and turned my head away. "What you don't like the truth?" He asks and Jax stands up, nudging Opie back.   
"Opie, go lay the fuck down, you're gonna feel like shit about this tomorrow." Chibs and Juice walked him back to his room.   
"I should go." I whispered. "I think peanut is making me tired."   
"I'll take you, wait here i have to tell Gemma." I nodded but bolted outside once he left my line of sight. I wanted to walk, I **needed** to be alone.   
I didn't even notice that it was dark at first, I was to busy thinking of why Opie's comments hurt so much. I cared about him, he was my friend, that's all _right?_ I sighed, what am I doing. He doesn't want some pregnant, jumpy, klutz. Shaking my head I begin to get cold, that's when i notice exactly how dark it is, and also that I am not alone. I see a person with a hoodie on duck into the alley, probably taking a short cut right?   
I pull out the burner phone Gemma gave me earlier and dialed Jax. Maybe if I was talking on the phone no one would approach me. _Ring_ _Ring_ _Ring_ 'Y/N?'   
"Jax!" I mumbled "I need you to come meet me, I'm at the corner of-" I got cut off by a hand darting out of the alley. "Now now, none of that doll." I flinch at the familiar voice. Charlie. "Jax!" I screamed praying that he would hear me. "Shut up bitch!" He yelled and bashed my head into the alley wall. "I told you what would happen to you if you messed up again. Time to pay up." He has my face pressed against the wall and is holding me against it with his body. I try to wiggle out of it but he is to strong.  
"Please Ch-charlie, you can't do this to me. Please. I-I'm pregnant." I whisper and pray that he will just let me go.   
"What?! You left knowing that you were knocked up? Bitch!" He roared into my ear. I flinched and tried to wiggle free again. He banged my forehead against the wall and yelled at me "Stop struggling! You know you deserve this!" I start hyperventilating when i hear him messing with his belt and zipper.   
"Charlie _please_ don't do this." I begged him, as I felt his hands pulling at my jean button and zipper. I was sobbing and hysterical at this point. I felt him pulling my pants down to my knees and trying to kick my legs open.   
"Hey!" I heard a pissed off voice yell. "Get the fuck off of her!" And like magic Charlie wasn't pinning me anymore. I stumbled and fell onto the sidewalk, I heard the sounds of a fight going on but couldn't look up. I prayed that Charlie was on the loosing side.   
"Hey, F/N?" I heard a soft voice ask.   
"J-Jax?" I whispered.   
"Hey Darlin', Lets get you standing huh?" he knelt down and held his hand out to me. I took it and let him lift me to my feet. I cringed when I remembered my pants were down. I pulled them up quickly but Jax still saw. "Fuck!" He swore "Did he?..." he trailed off. I shook my head.   
"You stopped it" I was shaking and felt so dirty. "C-can I go home now?" I looked up at him.   
"Of course." he led me to his bike and drove me home. I Immediately got into the shower, I **needed** to get the feeling of Charlie off of me. After I had scrubbed myself raw I began to play it over in my head. Weak. Stupid. Worthless. How can I take care of a kid when I can't even take care of myself? I got dressed and went to find Jax. He was on the phone in the kitchen.  
"No ma, she is ok. She's taking a shower. No Jesus don't wake Opie its his fault she was out there alone. No thank God he didn't, I got there in time" a pause "Yeah she is gonna have a headache and her face is pretty beat up." another pause. "Yeah I'm gonna stay with her tonight, I can't get the image out of her pressed against that wall out of my head mom. Then she just looked so small when she asked to go home. I wanted to fucking kill him." He said it with such venom in his voice. "Yeah I left him in the alley after I beat the shit out of him... Alright I'll be here have fun ma. Bye" I heard him give a deep sigh and walked into the kitchen to see him with his head in his hands.   
"Hey." I mumbled, his head whipped up.   
"Hey gorgeous." He got up and walked over to me with his arms open, giving me the choice to pull away. I didn't, I let him wrap me up in his arms, I think he needed it more than me. "Mom got pretty trashed so I told her to stay at the clubhouse, do you want me to stay with you? I'll crash on the couch." he reassured me. I nodded. I didn't want to be alone yet.  
"Thank you Jax." It was all i could think of to say. I rubbed my tummy and just let Jax hold me for a few more minutes before I pulled away. "I think its time for us to go to bed." He nodded and walked me to my room. "Goodnight Y/N" he murmured as he kissed the top of my head. "Night Jax." We both knew that sleep was a long way off, but neither of us wanted to mention it. I finally fell asleep, but my dreams were far from sweet. my nightmares were of Opie, acting like Charlie, each insult, punch, slap, they were all Opie.   
Which makes sense of the screaming that i did when Opie busted in and woke me up yelling for me. "F/N? What the hell happened?!" He yelled and I just covered my face and hid from him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning, or the end?

"Opie back off!" Jax yelled and pushed his out of the way so he could get to me. "Darlin' calm down ok? Its just Opie, whatever you dreamed of wasn't real." He whispered soothingly and rubbed my arms gently. I looked up and saw Opie wince at the bruising on my face.   
"What the hell happened to her man?"   
"After you were a dick to her last night she wanted to walk home and ran into Charlie. He tried to **rape** her in a fucking alley!" He noticed that he was shouting when I flinched away from him. "Sorry honey, everything's fine." I nodded but didn't move closer to him.  
"Dammit!" Opie said and he walked slowly over to me and sat on the edge of the bed. "Can I have a minute with her Jax?" he asked but his eyes never left me.  
I nodded at Jax and looked at him. "I'm ok. promise." I mumbled as he left. "I'll make some breakfast then. No eggs this time."   
He didn't say anything, he just sat there until I asked "What do you want Opie?" I wasn't mad at him, just sad that he acted like that to me. I didn't know what I did wrong.  
"I'm _so sorry_ F/N, I was jealous that you were spending time with Jax but didnt want to meet my kids with me. I should have just told you I wanted you to meet them and not half ass asked it. I thought that you were going to sleep with him when you guys were in the dorm so I got trashed. I know that I don't deserve it but please forgive me." He looked so small and lost as he sat there looking at his huge hands. I reached my hand out and interlaced my fingers with his.   
"I wasn't mad at you Opie, I was sad that I messed up and made you mad. I didn't know what I did wrong. I do want to meet your kids, and I care about Jax. But not in _that_ way. Jax loves Tara, not me." I finished quietly. He nodded and said "I know that, but Jax is a great catch. I come with two kids and a lot of intimacy issues."   
I laughed softly. "I'm pregnant, Jumpy as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs, and am nothing special at all. I have nothing to offer anyone, so to me you are a king Ope." I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed. " **Everyone has demons Opie, Its just about finding someone whose demons play well with yours.** "   
He nodded again and put his arm around me. "I think we both need to have a little more faith in ourselves and each other."   
"I'll try if you will?"   
"Deal... Can I ask how you aren't more traumatized by this?" I looked away from him and sighed.  
"Because he has done it once before, I actually believed it when he said he was sorry and it was about a year and a half ago but still." I shrugged and tried to act nonchalant but he saw through it. "I-I'm so sorry F/N I wish I could have saved you from that....   
"It's not your fault Opie, It can't be fixed now so don't dwell on it ok?"  
He nods and says "Now lets get you and peanut fed huh?"   
"Ah yes little peanut L/N that has such a nice ring to it." I rolled my eyes and giggled when he narrowed his eyes at me.   
"I happen to think that is a very dignified name."   
"Well you're lucky kid, I'm the one who gets to name you, not this weirdo" I talked to my tummy as i walked down the hall.  
"Jax laughed and said "What? did he want to name it Frisbee?" Opie groaned. "That was one time dude and that cat liked that name."   
We all laughed and sat down to eat. "Oh by the way, you both make excellent cowboys..." They both chocked on their pancakes and looked at me bug eyed. "She didn't!" Jax asked and when I giggled he knew the Gemma in fact had.   
"No fair, I demand to see some baby pictures of you so I have leverage too!" Opie said in outrage. I nodded and went to my room for my album. I handed it to Opie who moved so Jax could see too.   
"You were a cute baby Y/N." I smiled and got up to start cleaning. "Thanks Ope" I mumbled in his ear before I kissed his cheek. We both paused for a second before I rushed into the kitchen. _What the hell was that?! What the hell was I thinking?! Ughhhh_ I banged my head against the cabinet before I started the dishes.  
After the kitchen was clean I went to take a shower. I got dressed and headed out to join the boys again but I only found Ope. "Wheres Jax?"   
"He went to TM to talk to the guys about last night. I- we didn't want them making a big thing of it, How do you feel? Gemma wouldn't mind if you stayed home to rest today."   
"I'm not at TM today, I'm starting at Cara Cara." I mumbled and he looked a little upset.   
"Oh... Right... I'll come with you, I don't want you being on your own for a while." I nodded and got my hoodie "Ready when you are."  
The drive was a little longer then what i expected, but I guess it made sense when Opie shut off his bike and I heard the moaning from outside.  
"That sounds.... Painful." I mumbled and Opie busted out laughing. "Right?" He replied and grinned at me.   
"Opie!" A girl with blonde hair yelled as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. He looked uncomfortable.  
"Hey Layla." He said and untangled himself from her.  
"Whose your friend?" she asks looking me up and down. I raise an eyebrow at her and say "F/N" as Opie answers "My- F/N"   
She looks between us and takes Opies hand. "Nice to meet you." She says as she tries to lead him inside. Opie pulls his hand away and wraps his arm around my shoulder. "She's gonna be working here for Gemma."   
"Ooh, A Crow eater." another girl calls from inside the building. Opie stiffens, and I reach up to link my hand with the one on my shoulder.   
"Don't worry about them Ope." I mumbled and smiled up at him. He takes me to the front office and pulls out a packet. "Gemma made these notes for the last girl that tried to do the books." I nod and start reading them "I'm gonna go call Jax to check in ok?" I nod and keep reading but I sense eyes on me and I look around. Layla and another girl are giving me a death glare. I raise a brow and ask politely "May I help you?"  
"Yeah, you and your battered face can leave." The other girl says.  
I scoff and keep reading my notes. "Didn't you hear me? You aren't wanted here." She tries again and I shrug. "Opie belongs to Layla, she doesn't like it when people touch what is hers." I start laughing.   
"Opie isn't a possession, he is a person, and If he wants Layla he can have her I'm not standing in the way, I'm here to help Gemma, No more no less." I turn back to the notes pointedly and keep reading. "Bitch, now i know how your face got to look like that. You are rude as hell." Layla started to laugh.   
"Enough." both turn to look at Opie and he looks pissed off. " I'm not Layla's _anything_ and I never will be. I'll be sure to tell Gemma that you like to run off all the help she sends out here."  
"I'm not running Ope, nothing to worry about." I wave a dismissing hand at the two girls and Opie grins and sits down next to me at the desk, leaning in a little closer the necessary just to bug Layla.   
** **A few hours later** **  
I feel strong arms wrap around my waist "Time for lunch Darlin' " I look up at Opie and grin.   
"Oh! My hero I was about to die of starvation' " I say with a southern drawl and a Scarlett O'hara hand to the forehead. Opie laughs and rolls his eyes. "Are you always this dramatic?" He rolls his eyes at me and I laugh with a nod.  
I got a pretty regular schedule set up once Gemma knew i could handle Cara Cara, and Opie always was with me on the days I was there. I wondered if he was there for me or for him but never asked. He was just there and I was perfectly alright with that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving Into the light.

**** **Three Months Later** ****  
It was like Opie and I had come to an unspoken agreement, we both knew that we had feelings for each other, but being as broken as we were we were to scared to say it out loud for fear of losing it. He had become a permanent fixture in my everyday life. I saw him all the time and I was surprised at first that he even bothered. He went as far at to ask Gemma if I could work at TM all the time instead of at Cara Cara because he didn't like that Layla was trying to intimidate me and since I started showing she was making it worse. He even helped fix up an old truck for me so that I would stop walking everywhere.   
My phone started ringing at an ungodly hour of the morning 3:30?! Ugh. "Hello?" I mumbled without looking at who it was.  
"Y/N?" _Opie_  
"Ope? Whats wrong? Why aren't you sleeping?"   
"Can you some pick me up? I crashed my bike." I jumped out of bed and grabbed my keys. "Where are you?" He gave me directions and I talked to him as I drove to get him. He assured me he was fine but I wanted to make sure for myself so I jumped out of the truck when I saw him sitting on his bike.   
He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Thanks for coming, sorry I woke you and peanut" he said into my hair.   
"I don't care about that, are you Ok? what were you doing out here?" I'd never been to this part of town before, I looked around and saw headstones. _Headstones. Ooh "Oh, never mind. So want me to help load your bike into the back?"_  
He touched my bump, "No. I don't sweetheart it wont take me long so sit tight." I nodded and he absent mindlessly rubbed my belly as he walked by. I told him that I could feel the baby swimming around in there but no kicks yet. I shivered slightly, I didn't think to grab a jacket, or pants on my way out of the house. I was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Nothing indecent just nothing to keep the cold out either.   
"Here" I didn't notice him digging in his backpack. He handed me a ball of black fabric. A hoodie. I slipped it over my head and laughed, it was **huge** it fell to my knees and made me look like a child that stole their dad's shirt. Opie saw why i laughed and chuckled with a shake of his head. "Looks cute on you."   
"Thank you." I wasn't used to compliments still and he knew it. He always told me I looked nice, smelled nice, something kind about me and I would just shake my head and say thank you. He was just as bad though He would roll his eyes and stick his tongue out at me. He got the bike loaded and stood there for a second.   
"How would you feel about going out to dinner with me?" I looked up at him in surprise. Was he asking me on a date?   
"Sure, is it a club thing?" I asked trying to seem nonchalant about it.  
"Um no, but I thought it would be fun, ya know, dinner, maybe a movie at the drive in or something?... Only if you want to though." He sounded nervous.   
"Oh! y-yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun Opie. I'd like that." I smiled at him and reached out to run my hand down his arm since he was leaning against the bed of the truck. He turned to me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. How he always stayed so warm and smelled so good I would never know but I loved it.   
"Lets get you both home and back to bed huh?" I nodded and held out the keys. He didn't like riding in a vehicle but if he did he preferred to drive.   
I had him drop me off at Gemmas and told him take the truck back to TM. He said he'd come get me in the morning and I slid over to kiss his cheek before I climbed out. "See you then Ope."  
"So I hear you have a date with Ope." I looked up at Jax as he stood in the office doorway. I smiled and he laughed "About damn time!"   
"That reminds me, can you give this back to Ope, I forgot to return it last night." I pulled his hoodie off the back of my chair and tossed it to him. he nodded and left only to come back a minute later. "He said to keep it."   
I must have looked confused because Jax said "Men like to see their girls wear their clothes darlin' " he smiled and winked before he went back to work.   
I felt an odd nudge come from my belly. I put a hand over it when it happened again. I gasped and ran to the garage "Opie!" I ran up to him when he turned and put his hand on the part where the kicking was happening.   
He looked up and grinned at me. I laughed when it happened again. All the guys gathered around to feel Happy and Half Sack were a little creeped out by it and Clay was busy on the phone, but Tig, Bobby, Chibs, and Jax smiled.   
"When do you find out what the peanut is Lass?" Chibs asked and I told him I could find out at my next appointment if I wanted to. He nodded and smiled giving my belly a rub before going back to work.   
"Sorry I interrupted but I wanted you to feel."   
"No, I'm glad you did, I wanted to feel it too babe." He paused when he realized he called me babe. I didn't think anything of it since he called me pet names all the time. I just smiled at him, and said "So Jax is excited about our date." He looked down and groaned.   
"What did he say?"   
"Just that its about damn time." He looked sheepish "Thats all?" I nodded "Oh, thanks for the new hoodie." I winked and he stepped closer to me. "No problem, It looks better on you anyway." He leaned down and kissed my cheek before turning back to his work.   
"Oh and F/N? I'll pick you up at 6?" He looked hopeful   
I nodded went back to the office. Eep! I was nervous and excited all at once.  
Dinner with Ope was nice, since neither of us are the fancy type we went to a diner and ate burgers and fries. Opie was grossed out when I dipped my fries in my shake, _until_ I held one out for him to try. I told him not to bite my finger and we both started laughing. "Ok, that's not as bad as i thought it would be. I thought it might be the pregnancy appetite thing again"   
"That was one time! and besides strawberries on a ham sandwich isn't that bad. people put pineapples on their ham." I tried to defend it but he just shook his head at me. I pouted and stuck my tongue out at him. "Fine babe, be that way." I told him and we both paused. I never called him anything like that he was Ope or Opie only.   
"You know I'm only playing with you. You and peanut cant eat all the weird shit you like." He smiled and took my hand in his. "Ready to go?" I nodded and slid out of the booth.   
"Soon I wont be able to get up by myself" I said as I heaved myself up.   
"That's ok, I'll help you out don't worry."   
"Well isn't that cute!" said a voice from behind us. I turned and saw a man I didn't recognize. I backed up into Opie and he wrapped his arm around me. " What do you want Zobelle?" Opie angled his body so that I was mostly shielded from the man's view.   
"Well I was out for a walk and saw this nice young lady and wanted to say hello... Until I saw that she was with some of the town scum." He shook his head and straightened his tie. "Ma'am do you know who this man is? who his friends are? who he works for?"   
"Leave her out of this. It was A cowardly thing to do to drag an old lady into it Zobelle, But she isn't part of the club."   
"Ah, but she is with you, so she is part of it." He shook his head "shame" He stepped forward and reached a hand out to touch my bump. "How far along are y__" He was cut off when Opie grabbed his arm and pinned him to the wall of the diner.   
"Don't fucking touch her, I'll rip your Goddamn arm off." Opie seethed. I walked up and touched him softly   
"Opie, babe lets go. Its not worth it." I turned and started walking to the truck. I knew he would follow so I wasn't walking alone at night. I smiled when I heard him jog up behind me. He took my hand and I looked up at him, he still looked upset. "Do you want to go home?" I asked him.  
"No! Do you? I hope you didn't listen to that guy, he's just mad that the club wont let him sell meth in town" I shook my head, we reached the truck but I didn't get in. I turned and put my hands on his chest. "I know that you're not a bad guy Opie, You are part of a club that tries its best to keep the town safe, even if that means getting a little dirty... There isn't anything wrong with that and I _know_ who you are." He looked down at me and smiled.  
"Thank you" He mumbled and leaned down to press his lips to mine. Kissing Opie was like anything he did, Sweet, full of passion but not to the point of impropriety, I knew he didn't want to scare me so when he pulled back I smiled to let him know that I didn't mind kissing him in fact, I liked it. He grinned back and leaned down to kiss me again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be happy. you deserve it.

"F/N wake up." I kind of heard someone whisper. "F/N" A nudge to my arm.   
"Mmmmm Nooooo" I rolled over and buried my head in the pillow. "c'mon we have to go to the park today remember?" I sighed and shook my head. I was meeting his kids Ella and Kenny, I was nervous but excited. "Nope, can't make me."   
He chuckled and mumbled something that sounded like 'Oh really?' and before I knew it I was being lifted from the bed, blankets and all. I squealed and Opie laughed "You're going F/N! whether you're dressed or not" I leaned up and gently bit into his shoulder. He jumped "Hey hey! If you're hungry I'll feed you but no biting, its rude." He plopped me down on the couch. I laughed and stood up.   
"You're right, I'm sorry that i bit you." I looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning Ope."   
"Morning beautiful" He mumbled and leaned down to kiss me. "I think you were awake the whole time, you just didn't want to walk to the kitchen." I shook my head "Nope, I just don't like getting up." I got ready while Opie called Jax to check in, and we headed to get Ella and Kenny from their grandma. Opies mom was... Nice? she was very stern and seemed tough, you could tell she didn't think Opie should be so invested in the club. Her goodbye was a 'don't be like your father, spend more time with your kids!'   
On that cheery note we were headed to the park. Ella seemed shy at first but once I started talking to her she warmed up, Kenny... well Kenny seemed distant and couldn't be bothered to reply. I didn't let it get to me, he lost his mom not to long ago and he didn't know me. I would try in small doses.   
The park was fun, it was a nice day in Charming, and their were a few other kids in the park that Kenny knew from school. Ella didn't wander to far from Opie, and requested to be pushed on the swings. So to the swings we went. Opie didn't want me to strain myself so he made me sit on the swing next to her to watch. He went to get Ella a drink and I kept an eye on Kenny too since he was being a warrior running amok.   
"He doesn't laugh like that very much" Ella commented.  
"He doesn't?" I asked and she shook her head no. "He misses mama" she said and looked at the sand.   
"Well, it's ok to miss her, but you know what? Just because you are happy or laugh doesn't mean you miss her any less." I told her. and she asked me how I knew that. "I lost my mama when I was young too, and I realized that being happy and enjoying life didn't make her sad. She wouldn't want me to be unhappy all the time because that isn't really living." Ella looked at me for a minute and nodded at me "I don't think my mama would want us to be sad all the time either."   
"Is that my dads baby?" I heard from a small voice. I looked up and saw Kenny, I hadn't heard him walk up.  
"No, honey its not. This baby is just mine." I didn't know how to explain that so I left it at that. The baby kicked and I put my hand over it. "Wanna feel it kick?" I asked and they both nodded. I let them feel and they both laughed. "That's so weird!" Kenny said.  
"Pretty cool though right?" Opie said from behind me. We all nodded and he was giving me a strange look. I cocked my head at him but he just smiled and handed the kids their drinks. I stood up and told Ope that I'd be right back when Ella asked if she could go with me. Ope looked at me and I nodded, "I'm going to the restroom, do you need to go too?" She nodded and took my hand. It felt nice.  
I heard someone come into the bathroom but didn't think anything of it until Ella said "This is a girls bathroom" I turned from washing my hands and saw a man just standing there watching us.   
"Can I help you?" I asked him and reached for Ella. The guy was creeping me out. He had a buzz cut, dark eyes that looked cold and empty, and held himself rigidly.   
"I think so, you're Opies old lady right? Ethan Zobelle would like to speak with you, the girl can come too." I shook my head, No freakin' way and said "I'm a little busy right now. We can set something up though." He smirked at me and shook his head. "We should go now." He reached out a hand to grab Ella and she backed up into me. Now I'm getting pissed, she looks terrified.   
"It's ok honey, trust me." I stepped forward and blocked him from her, "I'll go with you, but _she_ isn't going." I kept getting closer to him and he slapped me. "That isn't how this works lady. You both are coming to help teach the Sons a lesson." He went to grab Ella and I shoved him into the wall.   
"Run Ella! GO!" She ran from the bathroom and I tried to run too but the man grabbed my hair and jerked me back as he slammed the door shut.   
"Bitch! You know that just made this a lot worse for you!" He shoved me into the wall and I slid to the ground out of breath. I curled around my belly trying to protect the baby.  
"Stop! Stop! Please!" I yelled   
**Bang!** The door burst open and Opie ran in. He grabbed the smaller man and pinned him against the wall. "I told Zobelle that only cowards go after women!" He roared at the man. "Now he sends you after a kid and a defenseless pregnant woman! Fucking pathetic!" He bashed the man against the wall, knocking him out and I shrank back at the rage in his voice. I'd never heard him like that before. He looked and acted like the 6'4" giant that he was. Opie looked over at me and frowned.  
"Hey, hey baby?" I looked up at him. "It's ok, why don't you go calm Ella down?" He walked over tome slowly and knelt down next to me. "She was really worried about you. She told me I had to come safe you from the bad man. Did he hurt you?" I shook my head and avoided looking at him. I knew he wouldn't hurt me but it scared me to see him like that.   
"I'm sorry Ope, I didn't know what else to do and I had to keep her safe." I looked in his eyes and reached out to take his hand. He pulled away, then he sighed and stood up. "C'mon I'll take you home." I scrambled to get up after him and followed him to the car.   
"Y/N!" Ella ran into me and wrapped her arms around me. "Hey honey are you ok?" I asked her and she nodded  
"Kids get in the car, we need to take Y/N home now."   
"But I thought we were gonna get dinner" Kenny said  
"Not now, Y/N wants to go home" Opie said in a cold voice  
"Ope it's ok we can-"   
"No." He pulled up to my house and waited. I realized he was waiting for me to get out so I said goodbye to the kids and climbed out. Why is he acting this way? I sighed and walked up the drive way.   
***** **A few hours later** *****  
I heard a knock on the door and Gemma called out "Y/N Opies here." I walked down the hall and saw him standing on the porch.   
"Hey Ope, I thought you went home."  
"I did, I came to bring you your truck back, I brought my bike." he explained. He wasn't looking at me and was acting strange.  
"D-did i do something wrong Opie?"   
"No, I just realized that this-"He motioned between him and me "This was a joke, it can never work, you are to broken to be in a relationship today proved that you couldn't even save yourself when Ella had the common sense to run away. You're weak Y/N and I don't think I want to be saddled with someone who is weak, much less take responsibility of someone else's baby." He looked me dead in the eye and said "I don't want you. This, isn't going to work."   
I didn't say anything, there was nothing to say. He was right. He looked down at me for another minute before he said "Nothing to say? Of course not." Then he turned around and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Now I know Opie seems like a jerk right now (It killed me to make him into a dick), but i promise that you will have a happy ending!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being able to stand on your own two feet isnt so bad... right?

*** **Three Weeks Later** ***  
I hadn't talked to Opie since that night, I saw him at TM, and at the clubhouse when Gemma made me go with her, but we avoided each other. No one said anything thought so i figured Opie told then that he didn't want me. Aside from that the guys acted the same to me, Jax was around a little more. He made sure my truck was maintained and helped me shop for whatever i needed. Gemma tried to keep me from going back into my old self, but it didn't work. Opie showed me that I really am weak, I didn't even fight him when he wanted to leave.   
So here I sit, at my OB-GYN appointment to find out the gender of my baby. Alone. I could have asked Gemma, or Jax, but no I had to be stubborn and do it alone. I needed to get used to doing things the solo parent way. "Y/N L/N?" I nodded and followed the nurse to a room. The doctor came in and spread the unfortunate ultrasound gel on my belly and pelvis. "Well... it looks like you are going to be having a... A little girl. Congratulations." A girl, a baby girl! I wanted to tell someone so i went to TM to see Gemma.  
"Hey baby how are you?" Gemma asked when I came into the office.   
"Good! I-I went to see the doctor this morning and found out what i'm having..." I told her  
"Did you take anyone with you?" I knew she meant _him_ I shook my head. "Want to know?" I asked her with a smile. She nodded and I told her. "Oh that's great! A little girl!!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me out to the garage. "Jax! come here"   
"hey darlin' " he hugged me "what's got my mom so excited?" I laughed and Gemma told him "You're going to have to change the club rules Jackson, There is a new little girl who will be wanting to join soon." He looked at me and then at my belly.   
"It's a girl?" I nodded and he laughed, scooped me up and yelled out "Yes! Chibs pay up! I was right!" as he spun me around. All the guys came up and said their congratulations and rubbed the belly. Well everyone except for _him_. Opie was working on a car at the end of the garage, pretending not to listen to us. "Who went with you?" Tig asked and I shook my head "No one, I went alone."   
"Oh Lass, I woulda gone with ye if you asked." Chibs said and everyone nodded. "It was no big deal, I need to get used to being a solo parent." I smiled and nudged Jax. "Maybe we could get her some SAMCRO gear." He laughed and nodded "Sounds like a plan darlin' "   
I noticed Jax giving Opies back a stare. "Ah Gemma can we talk later?" I asked her and she nodded "Sure sugar" she motioned for me to follow her to the office and I went with her.   
"I was wondering if I could start working at Cara Cara full time instead of here?" she looked surprised but nodded at me "Sure thing, any particular reason?"  
"I think it would be better for everyone if I relocated for a while."   
"Well you can start there when you're ready. Maybe tomorrow?" I nodded and thanked her. I went to say goodbye to Jax and ran into Juice.  
"Hey Juicey" I put my hands on his arms so i didn't fall.  
"Hey Y/N I was wondering if you- well if you felt up for it- if we could maybe- um get dinner sometime." He stuttered out. I blinked, _oh_  
"Oh Juice, I-I can't. Um-" I broke off  
"Because you still love Opie?" I looked up at him and looked for Opie. I didn't see him so i just nodded. "Its not that I don't like you Juice, I just can't do it. I'm better off alone, I just drag everyone who I love down. You don't need that-" I stopped "I'm rambling." He nodded "Sorry Juice." I walked over to Jax.   
"Hey Jax, I'm gonna take off, did you need anything from the store?" He looked sad "You don't really think that do you?"   
"I don't want to talk about it Jax." I sigh  
"Ok, um no darlin' I think I have everything I need." I nodded and headed on my way. 

***** **The next morning** *****  
I walked into the kitchen and saw Jax with ice on his face. I gasped when he looked up, his poor face was black and blue! "Jax what happened?"  
"Just a misunderstanding darlin' nothing important." Gemma scoffed.   
"Yeah, He misunderstood that Opie could be reasonable." I looked at him "What happened" He shook his head.   
"Jackson Nathaniel Teller you tell me what happened right now." He winced at the use of his full name and Gemma barked out a laugh.  
"I got mad that Opie made you feel like you should be alone Y/N, so I called him out on leaving you like he did and for treating you like he has been the last few weeks. You didn't deserve that, you still don't. He should be here finding out what you're having and acting like he loves you because he does. He only left because-" he stopped and took a deep breath "Well that isn't for me to tell darlin' but I got mad and we brawled a little."   
I hugged him and smiled. "Let me get you some more ice before I head to Cara Cara." He nodded and asked if I wanted him to go with me.   
"Jax, I need to do this alone. I was fine before and I'll be fine now. I promise." He nodded and kissed my head on my way out.  
  
Working at Cara Cara was the same as before, the girls didn't like me thanks to Layla and liked to hide my paperwork. But I didn't let it bother me, Opie wasn't mine so she didn't have to be jealous. She knew it and reminded me all the time. Jax and Juice always found a reason to come to Cara Cara, or to send Tig or Chibs to check on me. I appreciated the gesture but today I just needed to be alone. Layla had told me that Opie was bringing a date to the clubhouse tonight and I was sad because of it.   
**Knock knock** "Jax go away, I don't need anything right now." I called out, I wanted to be alone! **Knock knock**   
Sigh. I got up and started over to the door. "I swear Jax I love you, but you drive me cra-" It wasn't Jax.  
"What about me, do I drive you crazy?"  
 **Opie**  
  
I didn't know what to say so I just looked at him. I hoped that my face was a blank as I wanted it to be. Baby girl was kicking like crazy she was acting like i felt. Opie looks at the ground and and then peeks up at me waiting for me to say something. I don't I just turn around and walk back to my desk. He followed me and sat on the couch. "I missed you" I laughed.   
"Whose fault is that?"   
"Yours Bitch" I sigh and look over at Layla. I walk over and slam the door in her face. "This is a slut free zone!" I called out and Opie laughed.   
"What do you want Opie?"   
"I want you. I miss you."  
"What's the punchline?" surely he was joking. He shook his head, walked over, and leaned down to kiss me. _Oh_ I pulled back and looked at him.   
"No Opie." and I walked out of my office.


	16. Chapter 16

I didn't go far. I just wanted to get some fresh air, I don't understand. He told me he didn't want me-us. I put a hand on baby girl. He said that I was to broken so why is he here saying this now? my mind was spinning. Opie gave me a few minutes before he followed me. He found me sitting on the bed of my truck.   
"Can I sit?" I nodded and moved over to give him room. "Are you ever gonna look at me?" He asks after a minute. I shift and look over at him. "I'm sorry Y/N. I said somethings that i probably shouldn't have." I stayed silent listening. "I didn't mean any of the things i said. I was sad that I kept putting you in potentially dangerous situations and after the park I realized I love you and I thought it would be better if I pushed you away. Please say you can forgive me?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I stood up and turned to face him. "You made me feel like a weak, pathetic, waste of space Opie, and you told me that you didn't want me or baby girl. You don't do that to someone you claim that you love!" I didn't realize that I was freaking out until he raised his hands up.   
"It's a girl?" he looked at my belly and went to touch it, but i stepped back.   
"Yes, MY baby is a girl. Not that you care right? She isn't yours after all." I felt myself tearing up and turned away from him.   
"I didn't mean it Y/N please believe that. I know that I went about it the wrong way but I did it for a good reason."   
"What reason could be good enough to break someone Opie?" I shook my head in confusion "I was really beginning to trust you and you broke that, I think that you hurt me worse than anything that had to do with the club could have." He looked away from me.   
"I didn't mean to. I really was trying to keep you safe, I was trying to save you like i couldn't save Donna." He gets up and starts to walk away when i reach out and touch his hand.   
"I understand why you did it, but you went about it in the wrong way. You really hurt me Opie, don't do it again." He nodded and took my hand in his.   
"Are you done for the day?" he asked nodding at Cara Cara, I shook my head. "I should finish up a few more things."  
"I can stay if you want?" He asked, I knew he wanted me to say yes but I wasn't ready yet.   
"I'll be fine. I'm sure you have better things to do. Like talk to Jax..." I trailed off and he looked away. "Do you want to meet up after you get done here?" He asked changing the subject. I nodded "Yeah I'll meet you at TM in a while." He leaned down and hugged me before he got on his bike.  
  
I finished up a few hours later and left, the girls were all talking to a guy named Georgie so they left me alone. Once I got to TM Juice came out to greet me with a hug. "Hey gorgeous, how are ya?"   
"Hey Juicey." I smiled at him "Where is everyone?"   
"In the club house. I'll walk over with ya." I saw Opie and Jax in the garage and waved. Opie came jogging over and kissed my cheek. "Hey sweetheart"  
"You guys made up huh?" I shrugged at Juice. He was looking at Opie when he told him "Lucky, I was wearing her down on a date with me."  
"Oh really? I didn't know she liked scrawny guys." I nudged him and shook my head. "She told me that she was better off alone, it was nothing to do with me."   
He started walking and looked back at me with a grin and a wink. I smiled back and looked up at Opie.   
"You didn't mention that Juice asked you out..." He tried to seem nonchalant   
"I haven't talked to you much lately have I? Besides I told him no because I l- uh I wasn't ready." I looked away. "Juice isn't really my type anyway." I shrugged.  
"Who is your type?" Jax asked coming up behind me.  
"Oh Jax! Its you! You are the perfect man!" I said laughing. He winked and said "And you are the perfect girl darlin', but I think you're already taken." we both look at Opie and he nods. Jax wanders off to the club house leaving Opie and I alone.   
"So you wanted me to meet you here?" I asked him  
"Yeah uh come with me."He takes my hand and leads me into the club house. I wave and say hi as we pass through on the way to Opies' room. I smiled when he gripped my hand tighter as we passed by Juice. Once we got to his room I asked him "What are we doing in here? Isn't there a club party tonight?" He nods   
"I thought we could go back to Gemma's and watch a movie? I had to get my bag, but didn't want Layla to bug you so I brought you with me."   
"Oh, You don't want to go to the party?" He shakes his head   
"I really did miss you, I was _hoping_ you might have missed me too." I roll my eyes and nod at him as i follow him back out to my truck.   
"You can ride your bike over if you want, I know you'll have to leave at some point and the bike isn't pregnant lady proof."I gestured at my big belly.   
"Oh, right." he nodded we headed to Gemma's  
  
About halfway through the movie we both fell asleep, I woke up at about 5 the next morning because I was uncomfortable and **hot** I looked and saw why, Opie was wrapped around me and was squeezing me with one of his huge arms. "Ope, lemme up." I nudged him. "Opie c'mon I need to get up." He sat up and mumbled something i didn't hear and shook his head at me. I giggled and tried to get up, damn belly. I was stuck. "Opiiee" I whined at him and he helped me up.   
"Thank you" I shuffled down the hall to my room. I changed and went to the bathroom, I saw Opie sprawled on my bed and smiled. I guess he didn't need his bike after all. I needed a drink and I bumped into Clay in the kitchen.  
"Hey uh Y/N." he said I jumped and turned around. "Oh hey Clay."   
"Have you seen Ope? He wasn't at the party tonight." I nodded and said "He's uh he's here he fell asleep watching a movie and decided to stay here."  
"Ah, ok." He nodded and looked around. "Well I'll leave you to it, night princess." "Night Clay."  
I went back to bed and curled up next to Opie. I tried not to think about how much I had missed it. I knew wasn't going to get my hopes up again.  
  
**** **The Next Morning** *****  
I heard a phone ringing and felt the bed move, I peeked an eye open to see Opie hit ignore the call and get back into bed. "Hey" He mumbled when he noticed my eyes were open.   
"Hi"   
"C'mere" he tugged me over and put my head on his chest. I laughed when my belly bumped into his side. "I feel like there is something between us" I mumbled half asleep. He laughed at me and called me a dork. "It's not nice to call the almost eight months pregnant lady names."   
"My bad, I don't know what came over me." I smiled and went to sit up. "Um can I talk with you about something?" he asked before i could leave. I nodded at him. "I was wondering if you wanted to come stay at my place for a while. My mom's taking a trip and the kids are ready to come home... and I wanted to ask if you wanted to come too. I think the kids would like it, and I know I would too."  
"Y-you want me to move in with you?" he nodded "Why? What will happen when you get tired of me?" I shook my head. He put his hand on my cheek and made me look at him. "I'm not going to get tired of you, I missed you like crazy the last few weeks and only wanted you with me." I looked at him and saw that he was serious...   
"If you're really sure Ope I guess that we could give it a shot? When is your mom leaving?" He grinned and hugged me. "She leaves in a few days. I'll tell Gemma you need tomorrow and the next day off to pack." I smiled and wished I wasn't feeling apprehensive when he looked so happy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you be able to let go of your fear? Or will it end up costing you even more happiness?

Living with Opie was easy, I was a little apprehensive at first but he made it seem like he wanted me to be here. He made me unpack even though my stuff was fine in my bags. I tried to keep everything the way I found it, since it was his place and all. We set up a schedule that he would take the kids to school and I would make breakfast and get off early to pick them up and stay to help with homework. Ella and Kenny enjoy having a female presence around that isn't so formidable. I liked being with them, they were beginning to smile more easily and giggled more often then the last time I saw them.  
Opie was happy too, I tried not to make mistakes and the first time I made a mistake (I melted a cup in the dishwasher) I was jumpy around him for days. He just shrugged it off. _It's just a cup babe no worries_ I wasn't so quick to believe him.  
I could tell today would be a bad day when we all woke up late. The kids were cranky from being rushed and Opie was mad that his alarm didn't go off. I was trying to help the kids so they weren't late and Opie was yelling "Are you guys ready yet?!"   
"Almost Dad!"  
"Fucking move it guys c'mon!" He snapped and I jumped, when he came up and kissed my cheek. "I really wish you'd stop being scared of me Y/N" He sighed and slammed the door as they left. _Me too_ Sigh  
I was getting ready to go to Cara Cara when I heard the door open again. I peeked around the corner and saw Opie. "Hey, I thought you were at work?"   
"I will, I felt bad that I left like an asshole. I know that you've been on edge since you moved in and I know why." I tensed. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my, resting his hands on my belly. "I am not going to hit you ever, I'm not going to get mad when you melt things or break things because I will do it just as often. and I am not going to ever hurt baby girl either. I love you Y/N, and I promise you that I always will I'm **not** Charlie baby, so please _please_ trust me. I want to marry you and raise _Our_ daughter with you." He had a small box in his hand and handed it to me. "I know that we've only been living together for a few weeks, and that you still need time to fully believe that I won't hurt you, but I'm willing to wait. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed my head  
"I love you too and I do trust you Opie, It's me I don't trust. I'm scared that I'll fall for you and make to many mistakes and that you will grow to hate me. I know you're not him baby, I always have known that. But it's too late, I've fallen for you and I do want to marry you too, just maybe not right now."   
"Like I said, I'm not going anywhere and I'll wait until you're ready." He tapped the box and nodded at it. I opened it and saw a beautiful ring inside.   
"Hold on to that until you're ready alright?" I nodded and smiled at him. "By the way, you weren't an asshole earlier, just a little tense." He laughed and nodded. "Now we both have to get to work, so shoo, I have to get dressed." He grins and leans down to kiss me. "See, you're already bossing me around like a wife."   
I threw my shirt at him in mock outrage. "Jerk! stop harassing you're pregnant fiance!" He stopped and grinned. "Seems like you made up your mind huh?" He gave a smile and a wink as he turned the corner.  
  
Gemma had moved me to working at TM since I was getting close to my due date, Opie was happy with that since it meant he could keep an eye on me. I had been feeling off all day, crampy and just out of sorts. I was getting ready to make some calls when i felt something drip down my legs. **Fuck**  
"Opie!" I shouted as I started walking to the garage. "Opie!" He looked up and saw me holding my stomach and looking pale.  
"Shit! Now?" I nodded   
"Yep, No-Ow Fucking Hell!" Chibs laughed and Opie ran over to help me to the truck. "Call Gemma! tell her that Y/N is in labor early." Chibs nodded and went to call.   
"C'mon baby, lets get you in the truck."   
"She's gonna be ok right? it's not to early?"   
"She's gonna be fine sweetheart, don't worry."  
  
Six hours, and fifty six minutes later Opie and I got to hold our daughter. Gracelynn Michelle Winston was born 6 pounds, 3 ounces and 13 inches long. Opie asked if she could have his last name and I agreed, it felt so right. Gemma couldnt wait to get her dressed in her SAMCRO outfit and the boys wanted to give her own patch, not even an hour old and she had 9 burly bikers wrapped around her finger, It was a beautiful thing.


	18. Chapter 18: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end i'm sad to say.

***** **One Year Later** *****  
  
**Splash!** "Ugh Gracelynn you silly baby you just have to soak the bathroom don't you?" Opie laughed from behind me as she giggled and splashed again. He wrapped his arms around me and said "She takes after her mother, she never listens." He rubbed my tummy "Aren't you supposed to be resting wife?"  
"I was going to rest after bath time Husband, we were going to take a nap isn't that right Gracie?" she shook her head and giggled again and splashed both of us.  
I couldn't believe how helpful Opie was to me when we first brought her home, I didn't want to put any of that pressure on him. I was prepared to be a single parent to her because she was mine, but he made me see that she is _Ours_. That was the final step for me. I told Opie that day that we should get married and he agreed, we were married the following week.  
Life changed for Opie, the kids, and I after Gracelynn was born, Opie stopped being so reckless when the club sent him on 'errands' and I came to see that I am good enough for him and deserve to be happy. At six and a half months she said her first word, _Mama_ and she walked her first steps over to her big brother Kenny just last week. Opie and also found out that we are expecting another baby in about seven and a half months.  
If you told me two years ago that I would have this life, I never would have believed you. I never would have thought that I would have a husband, Three great children soon to be four, and that I would be genuinely happy, I would have laughed and shook my head. That wasn't the life I was meant to have. And I thank God for it every day.  
"What are you thinking so hard about?" Opie asked me later that night after we put the kids to bed.  
"How lucky I am, how much our lives have changed in such a short amount of time." I replied and he nodded pulling me closer to his side. "It's a beautiful thing, how much can change if you have the courage to get back up."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I Hope you liked it! <3


End file.
